


The Day Off

by cwacomstan



Category: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, i swear i get so flustered tagging these lmao, mostly smut but there is some fluff at the beginning and end so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwacomstan/pseuds/cwacomstan
Summary: just more soft nsfw sparkswood content cuz i've been quarantined for far too long lmao
Relationships: Flint Lockwood/Sam Sparks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Day Off

It was another date night for Flint and Sam, since it had been a bit longer than usual since the previous one.

Earlier in the week, they both agreed to the decision to take a day off from working at the Sparkswood lab near nonstop to focus on just each other for a bit, and today was that day.

Flint had prepared their favorite foods for dinner and afterwards the couple found themselves snuggled up together while watching their favorite movies from the comfort of the couch in their living room.

Even though the last film had just ended they had a shared feeling that the night could only be just beginning.

“So... what do you wanna do now?” she turned to face him with a sultry look in her eyes.

In an instant he blushed heavily upon meeting her gaze, initially unsure of how to tell her about his idea.

Her sultry look turned into more of a questioning one as she waited for his response.

“Well um...I was kinda thinking about maybe...uh...going down on you…”

Now it was her turn to blush, considering it had been a while since they had last done that.

“I uh...wasn't expecting you to be so blunt…” she admitted in a half joking manner.

“Well I couldn't think of any other way to put it!” he stammered.

She tried without success to hold back a semi-unexpected laugh as she let him continue what he was wanting to say.

“I mean...you've done so much for me before...I wanna return the favor more often,” he admitted sheepishly yet earnestly.

Sam thought to herself for a moment before agreeing to his suggestion and continuing with, “I’m staying on this couch though,” she grinned in a half serious manner, “I'm way too comfortable to leave it right now.”

Flint laughed softly in return as they both leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips.

He then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down nearly every area of her body before positioning himself onto his knees.

Her heart raced as he tried not to fumble with the belt and zipper of her jeans with partial success.

All the items of clothing that had just been discarded on the floor were further pushed aside with relative haste.

He couldn't help but continue to feel his face heat up as he gently parted her legs, and she could feel the anticipation building from the both of them.

Both his hands moved to softly hook onto her outer thighs as he began leaving a number of kisses and marks along her inner thighs before taking a deep breath and fully assuming the position.

In an instant she bit her lip and let out a long blissful sigh as one of her hands quickly made its way to his signature unruly hair, locking him in place more than he already was.

It was quite easy to remember which areas to focus on, plus which motions to keep consistent to ensure that what he was doing would elicit the reactions he was hoping to hear from her.

She had totally forgotten how interestingly amazing it felt as she completely engulfed herself within the moment.

As soon as his tongue brushed across the most sensitive nerves, he heard her breath hitch and felt the grip on his hair tighten, but admittedly he loved it when she did that.

The taste was something that he couldn't quite fully describe but still savored it nevertheless.

Something else he unabashedly loved hearing were all the breathy groans and curses that escaped her lips.

‘We’ve gotta do this more often…’ they both thought to themselves.

Still completely lost in the moment, it felt like her entire body was burning up but in the best way possible.

“F-Flint...I’m…”

That alone made him extra sure to not lose his rhythm or concentration, and his continuous persistence sent her fully over the edge.

After she had come back down from her high and her breathing had slowed down, she noticed him looking up at her with awestruck eyes and one of his trademark dorky smiles.

“What?” she giggled with a puzzled grin, still looking and feeling a bit flushed and disheveled.

He answered genuinely with a low tone of voice, “You’re so gorgeous,” almost immediately followed by going in for a second round.

This caused her to draw in a gasp and emit a much louder moan than she was expecting.

‘Woah…’ he thought to himself, completely and utterly enamored with every aspect of his partner even more than before.

At that point she could hardly even begin to think straight as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch.

He began picking up the pace and honing in on the one spot he knew would reach her to another climax in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds.

Sure enough her breathing came in faster and faster as she shakily groaned his name one more time.

He kept a surprisingly steady hold of her trembling legs as she arched her back and a perfect storm of serotonin swept through her once more.

Twice was all she could really handle before it became far too much, and he figured that out fairly quickly.

With the back of his hand, he wiped off all the evidence of the previous activity as he rejoined her on the couch.

Once Sam had finally caught her breath she muttered half to herself, “Oh shit, my legs feel like jello…”

Not entirely expecting that to ever have been a sentence to come out of her mouth, Flint couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “So uh, I'm hoping you liked it,” he replied to her while attempting to stifle more laughter.

“Yes, that was incredible,” she responded in earnest while tiredly yet happily leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder, both of which were just what he was hoping for.

A peacefully silent moment had passed before she murmured, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” already having a ninety-nine percent chance of correctly guessing what his answer would be.

He grinned, finishing in turn with “Me too, but about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ho my god so this took fuckin forever to write because I constantly went back and forth on whether or not I was actually gonna finish it but uh here we are jxhmxbfjnkbc


End file.
